In a magnet embedded type motor described in Patent Literature 1, each of permanent magnets is arranged at a position where a gap between an outer peripheral surface located on an outer side in a rotor radial direction of the permanent magnet and an outer peripheral wall surface of an insertion hole of a rotor core facing the outer peripheral surface is smaller than a gap between an inner peripheral surface located on an inner side in the rotor radial direction of the permanent magnet and an inner peripheral wall surface of the insertion hole of the rotor core facing the inner peripheral surface. Specifically, a protruding portion protruding into the insertion hole to abut on the inner peripheral surface of the permanent magnet is formed on a part of the inner peripheral wall surface of the insertion hole of the rotor core.